List of Minor Characters
Recurring Characters Rochelle Neaves – A journalist, Neaves works for Channel Nine, and first reported on the Massey case (MCS1). Suffer Little Children Arthur Bailey – 70-year-old Arthur was walking his dog when he found Holly. He is a retired Corporal, and served with distinction, earning the Military Cross during his time in Vietnam. Georgia Bracewell – The paediatric surgeon who operates on Holly. Nate Brajkovic – constable with Canning Vale Police, helping Sgt. Houston Roland Fleming – an avid birdwatcher, he discovers Joanna's body in Bicentennial Adenia Park. Alison Glover – Terry Young's junior colleague working with him on breaking the child pornography ring. Robyn Grisham – Holly's mother. Erin Hensman – Victim Liaison Officer for the Grisham family. She has also spent some time working with the Child Assessment and Interview Team. Peter Houston – led the team initially investigating Holly's assault. He joined the police force in 2002. Jacqui Isaacs – Aimee's single mother. Aimee's father left the family because he couldn't cope with the fact that Aimee has Autism. Corrine Marlowe – Massey's ex-fiancée. She left him when she realised what he had been doing to her daughter. Harriet Marlowe – Massey's ex-stepdaughter, he sexually abused her in the early nineties. Eva Muirden – Holly's teacher. Rose O'Hara – Niamh's mother. Sean O'Hara – Niamh’s father. He also has three children from his first marriage and shares custody of them week about with their mother. Rachel Pennington – Rachel was the young woman Massey got involved with, while he abused her daughter. She has since completed a drug rehabilitation programme and turned her life around. Crystal Pennington – Daughter of Rachel. Massey abused her repeatedly over the course of the three years he and Rachel were together. Diana Rhodes – Mother of Devin, she insists on accompanying him during his interview, though he is 34, because he is on the Autism Spectrum, and she believes that they won't deal fairly with him. Andre Van den Berg – Poppy's father. Cara Van den Berg – Poppy’s mother. She got pregnant with Michael at just 19. Michael Van den Berg – Poppy’s older brother. He is in the specialist soccer programme at Lynwood SHS. He saw Massey’s ute (though he didn’t know it at the time) driving away from the scene shortly after Poppy went missing. Ben Yorke – Peter Yorke – Stephanie Yorke – Terry Young – A sergeant with the Australian Federal Police's Child Protection Operations team. Meat Market Who Will Guard the Guards Breathless Dead in the Water Black Friday James Drysdale – A FIFO industrial electrician on a break from work, he found Anna after she managed to escape the Cochranes. Jason Frame – Woolworths worker who discovered the body of Liz Steele in the loading bay. Barry Jackson – Sergeant Jackson was the first investigating officer at the crime scene in Hyde Park. Leroy Jenkins – the detective in Melbourne who ran the investigation that led to Eddie's assault conviction. Hears about the manhunt and realises there are similarities in the two cases. Alexander Milton – Witnessed attempting to use Alesha Wheeler's bank card. Michelle (Shelley) Powell – Emily's mother. She is driven and hard-working, and blames herself for not being there enough for Emily. Sean Powell – Father of Emily. Simon Phipps – sub-organist at St George's Cathedral. Erica Reilly – Working with her senior colleague Barry Jackson, she investigated the Hyde Park crime scene. Martin Wilson – Eddie Cochrane's biological father. As part of the investigation, detectives in Melbourne interview him. Alice Woodward – Deputy Principal (students) at Perth Modern, she is able to help the police identify Emily. Fourteen Words In the Name of the Father Born that Way One for All Michael Mendelsohn – a businessman to the bone, he is willing to use whatever money necessary to get what he needs. Louise O'Brien – Paul Mendelsohn's ex girlfriend. Home Is Where the Heart Is Lyn Unwin – Crystal Unwin's mother. She is the one who discovers Crystal's body, as they had been due to meet for morning tea at Crystal's house. David Ellison – Karen's husband, and Caitlin and Liam's father. He was at work when they were attacked. Misjudged Turf War Rebecca Alexander – Detective Constable working with Barry Wallace. She has a 2-year-old daughter, Kristen, with her husband Ryan. Barry Wallace – A Detective Sergeant in the Serious and Organised Crime Division, he is Jordan Williams' supervisor and handler while Williams is undercover. Watcher in the Night Do No Harm Burning Desire Martin Burns – Arson investigator Bed of Roses Out of the Cold Joe Healy – Former senior investigating officer on the original case. James McLean – Eight-year-old son of Paul, they were playing soccer in the park when Paul discovered the body of XXXX. Paul McLean – He and his son James were in Mueller Park when he discovered X's body. Alan Richardson – Richardson is a builder working with his son on a site when they discover XXXX's body in their skip bin. Chris Richardson – Alan's son and coworker. A Woman Scorned Ghosts of the Past New Beginnings Matthew Auricht – Hannah Farrell – Kyle’s girlfriend before his family went into witness protection. Unbeknown to his parents, he stayed in touch with him, using a prepaid phone. John McCourt – Senior AFP agent overseeing the protection of the Ogden family. Crash Course Money to Burn Hot Shot Don't Bank on It Category:Lists